The Dark Side
by Forever Fairy
Summary: Things didn't turn out the way they were supposed to. Spoilers for the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Many apologies for the way this story turns out. It pretty much sucks for all the protagonists. I'm just humoring my muse. Personally, I'm not too impressed with this one anyway, but eh. It was interesting to write.

There are spoilers in here for the movie too. Proceed at your own annoyance.

Emily had stopped the whole wedding. She had looked over Victor's shoulder, quite by mistake, and spotted Victoria, hidden in the darkness. She wasn't supposed to be there, to take away the most perfect day in Emily's life. And in any other case, Emily might've been angry or at least frustrated. But it was the look on Victoria's face. That crushed, destroyed look that she knew had been on her face everyday since her own death. It was in that moment that she realized she couldn't let it happen to another person.

Yes, that was supposed to be the end.

Nobody ever said that Lord Barkis had good timing. In fact, ever since his arrival in town, his timing had been wonderfully bothersome. This was no exception, as his presence was promptly recognized following the would-be beautiful reunion between Victor and Victoria. No, his timing was not good at all. Emily remembered specifically. That day many years ago, when his timing had resulting in her demise.

They all knew that Barkis wasn't going down without a fight. A fight is precisely what they received, with Victor defending both Victoria's life and Emily's honor. He fought desperately, despite the David and Goliath ratio that secured Barkis's victory. He fought until the end, when he was knocked down, and a sword was pointed in his face. It was the end, and everyone knew it… except Victor.

On the contrary, as he watched the sword rise above him, prepared to strike and pierce his flesh, he glanced over at Emily, his dead bride, whose face radiated a furious glower. Victoria's mortification was clearly plastered on her features. She seemed ready to scream. Victor wanted to tell her not to cry or worry, that he would be okay no matter what. But those were his final seconds. Victor felt the pain only for a moment, and his last thoughts were of Victoria: "Don't cry, Victoria. I'll be okay…"

He was blessed in that he didn't hear the shattering, tragic cry that followed.

Mrs. Plum's voice was soft and distant. "New arrival."

Emily had frozen for one second. Only one second. Had she not wavered, she could've saved him. But for some reason, she couldn't force her legs to move, or her voice to call out. She had hesitated. And now Victor was dead.

Victoria couldn't remember screaming. She couldn't even remember opening her mouth. But that shrieking sound that filled the church was coming from her throat. In a second, she had flung herself over Victor's body. His skin was already turning a sick blue, matching Emily's in hue. He was gone. Gone for good, forever.

But Barkis had not moved from his spot. How easy it would be to kill Victoria as well. Just pull out the sword from the corpse before him and drive it through the sobbing woman. But that was a little _too_ easy.

Grabbing her arm sharply, Barkis pulled Victoria to her feet. Emily, whose eyes were fixated on Victor's body, finally looked at the monster that she had been betrothed to. He had Victoria, tearful and frightened, in his grasp, backing quickly toward the door. A smirk covered his face and mockery dripped from his voice. "Dear Emily," he sneered. "I suppose you've finally had your wedding. Do tell your husband not to worry." He tightened his grip on Victoria painfully. "I'll take _good_ care of Miss Everglot."

Without another word, he turned and dashed out the door. Emily caught Victoria's eye in the second before she disappeared. Her face was clouded with terror.

Emily knew what was going to happen next. Barkis was the worst kind of evil walking the earth. She dashed toward the door, desperate to follow and stop them, but Elder Gutknecht stepped in front of her.

"My dear, you cannot interfere," he told her mournfully. "We are in the land of the living. Their rules are the only ones that matter now."

"We cannot let him take her! He's going to kill her!" Emily cried. She tried to make her way around the old corpse, but again he stopped her.

"Victor is waiting for you, dear," he said quietly. "Go find him and stay with him. If he does kill her… then we will be seeing her soon. They shall be reunited, if that is where Victor's happiness truly lies."

Emily looked longingly out the door. Barkis and Victoria had already vanished into the murky night. Slowly, sadly, Emily nodded. He was right. Among the living, she could do nothing.

Desolately, she turned and faced the congregation of dead before her. No one said a word. Instead, they all stood in silence, and along with Emily, walked dolefully out the door. It was time to go home: the wedding was over.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm mildly amused by the fact that everyone seems to have thought that I'm a Victor/Emily person… because I'm not at all. The point of this story was not to be a pairing between anybody, it was supposed to ask what would've happened if nobody got what they wanted.

I wasn't planning on this being any more than a one shot, but since my story apparently didn't have the effect I wanted it to have, I'm adding this.

Life in the underworld had never been more sobering. It had been two days since the botched wedding when Victor had died and Victoria had disappeared with Lord Barkis. Victor had walked heavily about, his head hanging, not speaking to anyone. Emily had tried on more than one occasion to speak to him, to console him in his depression, but he had simply turned and walked away, giving her a sad glance.

Emily was surprised: not only because of Victor's detached mood, but also because they had only had two new arrivals in the past two days… and neither of them had been Victoria. Wherever Barkis had dragged her off to, he hadn't killed her yet. That had to be by far a worse fate than death.

Sighing, she walked into the lounge where everything was silent. No new arrivals, no party, and it was peaceful. She started toward the piano, her place of solace, when she heard the mellow sound of the instrument floating to her ears. It was a familiar melody, one that she had heard him play along with her that one day that seemed so long ago. She peeked around the corner and saw him sitting there, tapping on the keys. After a brief moment contemplating whether or not to join him, she turned and walked away.

Victor hadn't heard her approach at all. He was too deep in his music to notice much of anything. This had all gone wrong. He hadn't been ready to die. He thought he was, but he wasn't. Victoria was supposed to have been married off happily, having forgotten him—she had been crying out for help. Emily was supposed to have gladly married him—she had stopped him. He wasn't supposed to die yet.

He thought back to Emily. She had been so sad watching his depression knowing there was nothing to be done about it. He wished he hadn't hurt her like that, but it was too much. He couldn't help the way he felt.

His thoughts drifted to Victoria. He was so terrified for her. Following his death, he had hoped and prayed that she would soon follow him. The thought of her being alone with that horrible Lord Barkis was too much for him to bear. But she hadn't come. He was keeping her alive, for some unknown reason, and God only knew what he was doing to her.

His fingers froze over the keys. He couldn't do this anymore. This song, this lovely song that had once filled him with such joy… it now reminded him of his sweet Victoria, of meeting her and falling in love with her. And it also reminded him of dear Emily, when he finally saw her as more than a corpse. He'd lost either way.

He was alone.

The thoughts of Victoria paralleled Victor's. She wasn't dead…but she had died.

For all of them, there would be no happy ending.


End file.
